Let the rain fall
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: (Shounen-ai-ish-ness-isum )Kite and Elk hold secretes. Elk's confused, and Kite's determined. Will their love prevail? Please read.
1. Elk's first Love

Maha: I DO NOT own any of the .Hack projects. I do not own Blink 182 either.  
  
Elk's mind wandered a bit, as he stared aimlessly at the chaos gate through half lidded eyes. He wondered about life, about friends- but mostly about love.  
  
In the real world "Adam's Song " by Blink 182 was blasting in his ears.  
  
"I'm too depressed. To go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone..." He mumbled to himself. It was so true, his life really sucked. He had to count on his friend, Mia. He sometimes even wondered if Mia even liked him that much.  
  
Sure, there was that incident when he begged Kite for the bracelet. Mia had actually missed him! That was probably the first time he felt.cared for. Loved. Wanted. His heart had jumped, leaped over to Mia's hand for her to hold. However, things hadn't turned out that well.  
  
Mia might had liked him, but not in the same way. He knew it was too good for him. There was no way he'd get this much out of his friend. God had given him a friend, which was good enough for someone who had lived most of his life alone.  
  
Then there was Kite.  
  
A soft smile slowly grew on Elk's face, something he really doesn't do that much. Images of Kite's happy expressions lifted his own heart just a bit higher. But...How? What about Mia? He couldn't love him too.It just couldn't be possible. ..Right? He could just imagine going on a date with both Kite and Mia standing there, both with grins plastered on their faces. Kite in a midnight tuxedo, a white oxford shirt underneath. Mia in a dark purple dress, and a small black purse clapped in her palms.  
  
Elk cupped the bottom of his now brightly scarlet face. The smile regaining its place on his face. Right. Like they'd REALLY want to go on a date with him. Him- a wimpy jummonstukai.  
  
Elk had stayed there for sometime, just daydreaming. Then he began daydreaming about daydreaming in school about daydreaming in the world about daydreaming in school about daydreaming in the world.  
  
(Maha: LMAO! I just said that to confuse you. Reply if you get it or not!)  
  
He leaned against his Mage's staff that stood stiff on the cobblestone in the crowded Mac Anu. His half lidded ruby eyes staring at the ground. He was on the urge of leaving when he felt a light gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
He gasped as he turned around only to be face to face with the grinning twinblade.  
  
"..K-Kite?.....W-What are you doing here?" Elk's voice sounded frail, as he stared shocked at him.  
  
Kite frowned at him. "Oh, I thought you were Happy to see me.." Kite said as he began to turn away.  
  
"No..I didn't mean it like that." He smiled a bit. "..I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Well, no one's on right now. So...I was ganna ask to see if you wanted to go on a Dungeon Adventure with me?"  
  
Elk's eyes widened. This would be the perfect time to see if he really liked Kite or not!  
  
Elk couldn't say anything so he simply nodded.  
  
"Great! Let's go right now!" Kite said chirpy.  
  
"N-Now?" Elk asked, but it was too late. They had already teleported out.  
  
They appeared on a frosty field, with soft snow flakes drifting in their hair.  
  
Elk landed on his hands and knees, as Kite had landed on his feet. Elk felt a bit embarrassed so he got up trying to act like nothing happened.  
  
"So..Should I use a Fairy's Orb?" Elk asked, after a long period of silence.  
  
Kite sighed, and turned around. "I think you should sit down."  
  
Elk fell down and tucked his legs under his body. He looked very kawaii, with the snow fallings softly around him. His ruby eyes wide staring up, and his sky blue hair blowing past his ivory face.  
  
Kite sat back down, looking at him.  
  
"I..Didn't just bring you here to go on a Dungeon Adventure..." Kite admitted.  
  
"Then...Why?" Elk asked, a confused look growing a fear on his face.  
  
"Well...I've been thinking lately..." Kite's voice trailed off.  
  
".Of weather you really liked me or not.." Elk finished, blushing a bit.  
  
"..NO!.....Hai..How'd you know?" Kite asked, pouting abig because he didn't get to say it.  
  
"..Because I've been thinking the same thing.." Elk admitted also..His faint blush deepening to a dark scarlet.  
  
Kite leaned in, staring into Elk's half lidded ruby eyes. Elk felt his warm breath on his lips.  
  
Well, what do you think? I think it was fairly good! R & R! Thankies!  
  
-Maha 


	2. First Kiss

Maha: Yet again. I don't own any of the .Hack projects. So don't sue me  
  
Elk's eyes widened as he left Kite lick his top lip, gently nibbling it. Kite giggled, his mesmerizing turquoise eyes staring into his own ruby ones.  
  
He ran an ivory fingers against the green minty marks of Elk's face. Elk ran his finger around that same hand, his eyes not leaving Kite's face.  
  
Kite capped Elk's lips over his own, running his tongue against Elk's lips; begging for entrance.  
  
Elk simply giggled, opened, and shivered when their tongue met, cool crisp air pouring into his mouth.  
  
He brushed the silver blue hair away from his ivory face, and pulled it back behind his ears.  
  
They don't know how long they stayed like that. Could have been an hour, maybe more. But it seemed as if he was there. Right there. But he was not.  
  
Elk was the first to back away, and Kite seemed to pout. Elk smiled.  
  
"...This doesn't feel right.." Elk said.  
  
"..Why?" Kite sounded worried.  
  
"What about Mia?" 


	3. What about Mia?

Elk sighed, his finger twitching over the enter button. In the small box which he wrote his reply to Kite question "What about Mia?"  
  
In, he wrote:  
  
"Kite, I have feelings for Mia too. You know that. Datte- I love you too. I'm just too confused. Perhaps I should just leave, that I wouldn't cause such a problem."  
  
Should he really send it? Datte...What if it causes more of a problem? Would Kite still love him?  
  
He was about to type something else when his fingers twitched down and sent enter. It sent the message. No. That wasn't supposed to happen! His fingers were already twitching from Kite, plus his fingers were stiff and needed to be released.  
  
Next thing he knew, he heard the sound of Kite laughing. He was laughing! While Elk was in total misery of his life being destroyed by the simple tap of the enter button,  
  
Kite was laughing!  
  
"Elk...If you were to leave...You'd cause even more of a problem. Not only to me, but to Mia too, if you left you'd make us even sadder." Kite placed his hand on Elk's as Elk felt him burst inside. Unfortunately, Elk hoped the burst didn't reach his face.  
  
Elk leaned his head against Kite shoulder. Sighing. He couldn't talk right now, on the urge of tears from confusion.  
  
Elk felt the slick cool hands from Kite around his waist, and a soft blissful kiss on his cheek. "Elk, nobody what you choose you know I'll always be here for you." He whispered softly in Elk's ear, which made him shiver.  
  
The Kite sighed, "I know...The truth......."  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" Elk asked, his ruby eyes staring up at his turquoise orbs.  
  
"You like Mia better" Kite said it so quickly it took Elk a couple seconds to figure out what he had just said.  
  
"That's not true!" Elk yelled back, he squirmed his way out Kite's grasp and looked at him mournfully.  
  
"I-I mean..."  
  
"What do you mean, Kitten?"  
  
Elk gasped, his eyes widening before he even turned around to see who had just spoken. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's purring softness with just a tinge of sharp tongue that he'd heard for so very long.  
  
He turned, his sky blue hair fallowing his face. His eyes crawled up his purple neko friend.  
  
"Well?" She repeated.  
  
"How long were you here?" Kite yelled, standing up. His hands were in fists, his teeth gritting and his eyes glaring at the neko figure before him who hung a hand -or paw- on her hip nonchalantly.  
  
"Does that really matter?" Mia said, blinking his eyes closed and opening them to the half lid point.  
  
"Hai! Just answer me!"  
  
Mia turned his cheek "The whole time..."  
  
"Mia.." Elk whispered under his breath.  
  
"Come Kitten. Even if you were to fall in love with someone else you should find someone better than him" Mia spat at Kite, holding a friendly hand out to Elk.  
  
Kite slapped her hand away "Elk is not going anywhere to the likes of you!"  
  
"You don't determine that!" Mia glared at Kite.  
  
"Stop!" Elk yelled, his eyes damp and his staff hugged close to his chest.  
  
"Look! You made him feel even worse!" Mia snapped at Kite.  
  
"You take that back! We were just fine before you showed up!"  
  
Kite and Mia growled at each other.  
  
"We will duel" Mia announced.  
  
"A duel?" Both Elk and Kite asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hai. We will duel for Elk's love. The winner shall hold the privilege of Elk's love and hand." Mia said.  
  
Yep Yep Yep! Good Chapter ^_____________^ I hope you guys like it. Reply Reply! 


End file.
